Loves Little Difficulties
by Coolgee
Summary: Shikamaru meets temari and gets asked on a mission by the Hokage but he'll need people to go with him.As he goes to find them something big hits him not literally and cause him to worry..what will happen? Gaara X Naruto Naruto X Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Loves Little Difficulties**

Its an ordinary day the sun is shineing and the Clouds are hovering in the baby blue sky.I gazed up at the sky as I sat up on the roof of my house I noticed a shadow near by and I turned to the right to see who it belonged to and it belonged to Temari walking past.

"Hello Shikamaru!" She said smiling.

"Oh hello Temari!" I replied.

"May come and sit next to you?" She asked.

"sure it dont bother me" I replied.

She jumped up and sat next to me then she put her hands in her bag to get something.

"Here want one?" She asked.

I looked down at her hand she was holding out a ice-cream lolly called muffi.

"Errm ok?" I replied.

She got one for her too.

"Mmmmm these are nice!" She said taking a bite of her Muffi.

"Yeah they are nice" I replied.

She layed back onto the roof and gazed at the sky.

"Wow its hot today and the clouds are so beautifully aranged too!" She said smiling.

"Yeah it is hot today and yes the clouds are in a beautiful order" I replied laying down.

It was incredible hot today and it was amazing how the clouds in the sky are so clear and beautifully aranged.

"You want to see what picture the clouds are shaped as..you know that game you do in this weather?" I asked Temari.

"sure..and..START!" She said looking at the sky.

I looked at the sky carefully.

"That one looks like a horse!" I said.

"Oh and that one looks like a fish!" Temari said excited.

"Temari! Shikamaru!" a voice in the distance shouted.

We both sat up and sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted!" I joked.

"Yeah!" Temari replied.

"The hokage needs you on a mission..you better go and see her about it!" The guy said.

"Ok we'll go now" I said jumping down of my house's roof followed by Temari.

We ran to the hokage as quick as we could and stopped at her it going to be a hard mission or easy?

I opened the door slowly.

"Come in then shikamaru and Temari!" Tsunade shouted.

"God she doesn't sound like shes in a good mood today!" I said to Temari under my breath.

"I know" Temari replied under her breath.

"You know your why you are here right?" She asked.

"Yes of course madame!"Temari replied.

"Yeah we are supposed to be going on a mission is that correct?" I said.

"Yes Shikamaru and this mission is very important!" She said in a serious toned voice.

"Well what is it madame?" Temari asked.

"For this mission you have to help a princess from orochimarus gang and amybe himself"She replied.

"Oh them again,i hate orochimarus and his gang they are slimey inconsequential losers that only think about themselves!" I Shouted i wasgetting angry just thinking about them.

"Its ok Shikamaru i'll be there !" Temari said.

"Yeah its a good job i dont hate you" I said.

"You will need about three other people to help you" Tsunade said.

"Yeah your right" I said.

"Yeah but who?" Temari wondered.

"I think i know who! Come on!" I said running out of the room.

"Ok get going Temari" Tsunade said smiling.

"Yes Madame" Temari replied.

She came runing after me and soon found looked for naruto first.

"YO! NARUTO! WE NEED YOU TO GO ON A MISSION!,YOU COMEING?" I shouted.

"OF COURSE IM COMING WHO ELSE IS THOUGH?" naruto shouted jumping from his bedroom window.

Always makes a entrance.

"Oh hi Temari!"naruto said smiling.

"Hey Naruto!" she replied.

"Right i think we should get Gaara!" Temari said.

"I agree you go and get him and we'll be looking for others,meet us at Tsunade's place!" I said.

Me and naruto went off searching for people and soon come across Neji.

"Hey Neji you want to come on a mission?"I asked.

"NO HES NOT COMEING!" Naruto shouted.

"No i dont im busy myself,gotta help my mother" Neji replied.

"Well ok Neji laters!" I said .

"Hey how about Kiba or Hinata?" Naruto sugested.

"Yeah we'll take both we could do with their strengths and power" I replied.

So Me and Naruto went looking for them and soon we we found Kiba.

"Hey Kiba want to come on a mission with us?" I asked.

"Sure!" He replied.

"Great now we need to found Hinata" naruto said.

"I'll og and get to smell insalts and a towel and water" Kiba said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Becuase she'll faint when she sees you isn't it obvious?" Kiba said.

"Ok meet us at Tsunades place,kiba!" I said.

"Ok!" He shouted running off to fetch the stuff.

We headed to find Hinata who was sitting on the roof of her house looking at the sky and smiling.

"Hey hinata wanna come on a mission with me?" Naruto shouted.

"OFCOURSE!" She shouted jumping of the roof.

She was wearing a purple swim suit as it was really hot was also wearing some shorts over the swim suit.

"WOW you look pretty Hinata!" Naruto said.

"R-R.." She mumbled before she fainted.

"Im here with the stuff and it looks like i'll be needing it already!" Kiba said walking towards us laughing.

"Yeah you will Kiba!" I replied laughing too.

Kiba first waved the towel infront of her to give her air ut that didn't wake her he used the smell insalts but they also didn't work,Then he used the last option.. lifted the water ran back a few metres and ran forward chucking the water at Hinata.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

Kiba just giggled.

"Awwww now im wet..gonna have to take my-" Hinata said before getting interupted.

"Your costume!" Naruto said gazing at her.

"No my shorts..but if you want i ca-" She said before yet again getting interupted.

"No,look save your romance for later naruto and Hinata!" Kiba said.

As he said that Naruto and Hinata both turned and kiba couldnt help but giggle.

We headed to the Hokage's place to wait for we was walking me and Kiba suddenly had gotten infront of Hinata and Naruto by a while.

"You really think i look pretty in this swim suit?" Hinata said quite quietly blushing.

"Yeah you always look pretty" Naruto replied.

"AWWW thanks Naruto you always look hansome in whatever you wear" Hinata said.

"Really?" Naruto said blushing.

Me and Kiba just ignored them and carried on but told them to still come to the Hokage's place.

Naruto suddenly reached out for Hinata's hand she reached for his and soon they was walking holding hands.

We finally reached hokage's place and as we sat down on the bench near the wall we could see Hinata and Naruto holding hands and talking to each other.I admit it was was probably Naruto's first girlfriend he has ever they arrived to us and they also sat down on the bench.

"Hey Guys we aare back!" Shouted Temari in the distance.

"OK!" Kiba shouted back stroking akumaru.

Not long since she said that she was here and had Gaara at the side of her who looked pretty cheerful.

"Hey guys,can we take a little brake we have been running a long way!" Temari asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

Gaara suddenly looked at Naruto who was hugging Hinata at that of a sudden Gaara went Bright rred redder than his hair draaged Naruto around the corner for some unown reasen so i followed not letting him ntice me.

"What do you think your doing?"

"What i was hugging Hinata..she is my girlfriend after all!"

"What about our plan?"

"But she has fancied me for ages and she does look hot in that swim suit!"

"But what bout us?"

"I know just let me have a while with Hinata and dont worry we wont do it!"

Gaara looked sad then he looked at looked at him too.

Suddenly Naruto pulled Gaara upto his chest and they started Snogging so hard and much that they was banging against the walls nearby.

I was Gobsmacked.I didnt think that they was together or even dare i say it gay!

I returned to the other and sat down shaking myself to forget about it.

"Wheres Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"He went for a important talk with Gaara he should be back soon" I replied.

"Good i miss him already!" She smiled.

Not that long after she came back and sat next to Hinata and put his arm around.

It was sick just watching it.

On the hand Gaara sat next to Kiba and started a convosation about ninja skills with him.I could feel the tension between us all and mainly them.

What was i going to do?

Should i tell?


	2. Discusting Little Plan

**Loves little difficulties**

**Chapter 2**

"come on we'd better get a move on with the mission!" I said firmly.

"Yes we should!" Temari said backing me up.

"Okay come on hunny wunny!" Hinata said to naruto holding his hand and standing up.

Suddenly i felt a tingley feeling in my cheeks and before you know it i was being sick quicker than lightning.

"HA! Bro go barf somewhere else well away from me and my sweetheart!" Naruto said smirking and wrapping his arm around hinata.

Gaara face at that point went red with angry and i knew how he felt hes basically going out with Hinata for the sake of it.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you ok Shikamaru?" Temari asked looking at me.

"Yeah im going to get some air you Temari are now incharge untill i feel better" I said walking infront of them.

"Sure!" Temari said.

She turned round and shouted at Naruto.

"OI NARUTO HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SHIKAMRU!,A GUY WHO'D GIVE HIS LIFE FOR US!"

"Well he should go home remember if a ninja doesnt feel good or is ill they must immediatly go hoome and do no missions!" Naruto said cockily.

"Well yeah hes got a point Temari" Kiba said slowly.

"But he may have just been sick and thats it no being ill just being sick..a bit like travel sickness" Temari said.

"Yeah thats probably it!" Kiba said smiling.

No wonder i was sick with Naruto doing romantic stuff to Hinata and Hinata doing it back,it makes me sick when he uses her like that.

But i feel better now so i'll have to get used to it untill i find out what to do.

I walkd back to the group.

"hey you feel better now?" said Temari.

"Yeah i feel fine now im back to leader" I rplied smiling.

"Wh'd ya barf?" Kiba asked.

"I had to much to eat at breakfast !" I said smiling. It was a lie but i wasn't going to tell them the truth was i? No!

"That makes sense!" Kiba replied smiling.

Everyone walked on forwards including me,but accept gaara and Naruto.

"I have lost something back at the bench,ill go and pick it up and carry on!" I said making it up.

"OK!" Temari smiled.

I stayed at the back so it looked like i went to find it then i headed back but stayed behind Naruto and Gaara.I want to see what they did next.

Soon enough i saw Narutos hand move closer and closer to Gaara's hand and Gaara's hand doing the same to Naruto's.I knew i had to be strong and not barf but could i handle it? Yeah of course i can! Next minute Gaara and Naruto got closer they was basically holding hands and shoulder to shoulder.

Poor Hinata she doesn't even know about all retards!

I gazed at them with hatred and angry soon i saw Naruto kiss Gaara on the face and he did the same to is all i could think at that point.

I've had enough of looking for now.

"Hey guys i found it it was my...book my mother gave me for my birthday!" I said running back to Temari.

"Oh hi Shikamaru!" Temari said with a smile that made me feel happy inside,suddenly it started to rain very very heavily and we wasn't at our location yet but there was a some type of church ahead.

"we'll rest in that church over there for the night" I said as it was getting dark.

"Yes of course! Hinata said.

"What are you two doing back there!" Hinata asked.

"Errrrrm we are ...swapping colectable pebbles!" Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah there the new thing in the sand village and i heard Naruto bought some the last time he went,so i have swapped him some of mine for some of his!" Gaara said.

"Well hurry up then!" Hinata said.

"Aren't you a little old for swapping pebbles?" Kiba asked laughing whilst riding on akumaru.

"Stupid retards!" Naruto said under his breath.

We arrived and as we walked.I stayed outside the door entrance to make sure everyone got in safely.

"Come on get in hurry hurry!" I said.

I looked opposite me and saw Temari.

"Yeah come on guys and gals!" She said pointin at the door.

When all the people who we brought got inside me and Temari headed in to.

Suddenly Temari started sneezing.

"Your getting a cold" I said putting my coat over her.

We both headed inside and as we did everyone was tired so they had all got into a corner or somepart of the building and went to sleep there.

"Good night Temari!" I said walking of,but as i did Temari grabbed my arm.

"Can i s-sleep a-at the side of you tonight!" She said looking scared.

"Why whats wrong?" I asked.

"im s-sccared o-of t-the d-dark!" She said tears pouring down her face.

"Sure!" I said i didnt mind to be honest.

We sat down under the big table in the corner where we had a view of everyone.

"Thank you!" Temari said kissing me on my cheek.

"Its ok!" I said,i was going bright red.

She giggled.I liked it whn she giggled it was a pleasant and warming giggle.

"Do you by any chance like me?" I asked her.

"y-yeah!" She replied quietly.

"Me too!" I said smiling.

"Well do you want to go out with me?" I asked her.

"Of course id love too!" She said.

She yawned and fell asleep laying her head on my stomache whilst wrapping her arms around my it was so cute.

I didn't feel tired and i needed to prtect and gaurd everyone here.I glanced at Naruto who was sat next to again.

But i looked closely and saw that they had chose a place to rest in a very small corner which nobody else but me could was quite hard for me to see but i could still have a little look.

Suddenly i heard some noices so i listened carefully.

"Oh Gaara Gaara!" Naruto was saying repeatedly.

Oh My God they was having sex now in a church!

I gazed at them and they now they was snogging and telling each other stuff so i stayed still and quiet to listen.

"When are you going to dump Hinata so we can be together?"

"Tomorrow i'll ask her to have a word with me and say that its not working between us and hopefully she'll be cool with me"

"Oh"

"Dont worry Gaara i'll dump her your my love not her!"

"Good!"


	3. the confession

"Could i be really hearing this? Did he just say that he is going to dump Hinata?"

What for now i need some sleep i cant keep lisening or i'll get no sleep and will suffer later.I decided to go to sleep,as i did Temari cuddled me tigfhter.

Awww how were the last things i thought and id before i fell asleep.

"MORNING!" Shouted Kiba hovering over i found annoying and iratating but oh well.

"Yeah morning Kiba,is everyone else awake?" I arepied,getting up and stretching.

"no i thought i'd get you up firs so you can get everyone else awake and me and akamaru can go and get some food!" Kiba replied back to me.

"Ok thats sounds like a good idea be quick though Kiba!" I said.

As I said that Kiba and akamaru flew out of the door and into the woods to find food.I turned to Temari and woke her up.

"Temari darling wake up" I said,in a gentle tone.

"Ok honey" She replied with a slight blush.

She got up and strtched as i walked over to Hinata.

I gulped.

"Hinata you gotta get up now"I said shaking her gentley.

"Ok Shikamaru!" She replied with a smile.

I headed over to Gaara and they wasn't were they?

Suddenly some people came in.

"Hey guys we just went to get some water for you guys and to get some fresh air" Naruto said putting a sort of big bottle of water on a table near the door.

"Oh thanks Naruto my sexy thing!" Hinata said smiling.

I think i'm gonna puke.I ran outside behind the church and sat on a rock to get some air i dont think i could take it anymore.I have to tell someone.

Suddenly Temari ran after me.

"Whats wrong Shikamaru?" She said as she sat next to me.

"I need to tell you something" I sighed,looking at her.

"What is it?" She replied,looking towards me aswell.

"When we was heading to the Hokages place whilst you went to find gaara Hinata and Naruto became a then when you came and we sat at the bench,Naruto and gaara went behind the corner so did i.I hid so they couldn't see me and then i saw them snogging and banging into the walls they was snogging to much.I was shocked and i knew i couldn't tell anyone because of Hinata,she doesn't even know not even now! and when everyone but me slept last night i watched to see what they did because they was in that corner had sex and then talked about eachother and their future and how Naruto was going to dump Hinata for Gaara today!" I said crying.

"WHAT THOSE BITCHES!HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HINTA? ..WAIT!...if they came back from 'getting water and fresh air' then what-oh my god they could've been doing something in the woods!" Temari said,In a discusted kinda way.

"I know i have nothing against gay people but if they are they have to do it the right way and not get people who arent't gay in it for example Hinata" I said.

"I have nothing against gay people.I think we have to tell Hinata" Temari said,in a serious tone.

"Me too before she gets told by Naruto or Gaara" I replied.

We both got up and went back to the door of the church.

"hey Hinata come and have a look at this butterfly we found its got your favourite colours on it" Temari said.

"OOOOOH! i would love to see it!" Hinata replied with a smile.

"Follow me quick before it leaves!" Temari said.

We ran back to the spot where me and Temari talked.

"Oh it looks like its gone!" I said.

"Aww but Hinata we do need to talk to you" Temari said.

"What?" hinata replied.

"Sit down"I said softly and slowly.

We sat down.

"Naruto is gay" Temari said.

"What?" Hiata replied.

"Naruto hes been having an affair with a certain boy whilst he went out with you,he didnt tell you basically he doesn't even love you he just felt sorry for you" I said.

"W-WHAT? HE IS B-BUT HE WOULD NEVER!" Hintata shouted.

"He would i have seen them!" I said covering my mouth.

"Who was he with!" Hinata asked.

"Errrm i cant tell you that you'll get upset" Temari said.

"WHO WAS IT TELL ME NOW!" Hinata demanded.,getting upset and angry.

I gulped then spoke "Its Gaara!"

"Gaara?" Hinata said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Have they done it?" Hinata asked quite quietly.

"Yes last night and they have been holding hands and when you asked Naruto out he went behind a corner and snogged Gaara for about 4 minutes" I replied.

Hinata got emotional.

"Come here sweetheart! Naruto was planning to dump you today but we thought we'd tell you so you can dump hima nd maybe argue and fight with him" Temari said.

"thanks guys! I know what to do now! I have a sort of plan" Hinata said.


End file.
